


【炭善/abo】佳期如梦

by Ccaryy



Category: kimetsu, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccaryy/pseuds/Ccaryy
Summary: 雷柱闹着要和日柱玩双六，之后他输了。惩罚是穿女装。更糟糕的是在二人一起出任务的过程中炭治郎吸入了一种奇怪的香。A灶门炭治郎xO我妻善逸·有Alpha发情期变得脆弱，喜欢哭的设定。大正秘密传闻（伪）：炭治郎虽然和善逸已经是恋人关系，但是平时发情期将近时还是会适量服用蝴蝶屋制作的抑制剂。一是怕自己忍不住，伤到善逸；二是不想让善逸看到自己发情期哭唧唧的样子。





	【炭善/abo】佳期如梦

“等等？！炭治郎！！你疯了吗？在这里…？！”我妻善逸生气地用木屐踹着趴在自己身上的人，“鬼的尸体可都还没消散多久！”  
“对不起…善逸，但我好像…”炭治郎将脸埋在他的颈窝，呼吸有些不稳。双臂紧紧地将他环在怀里。“那个香味似乎，不太对劲…呼…”  
“哈？！…那也不能在这！…”善逸又气又恼地想要挣脱，但对方抓得格外的紧，以至于几乎动弹不能。他拼尽全力拖着身上的累赘爬到门口，将房间的门拉上。  
他可不想此时路过一个美丽的小姐看到二人的纠缠。  
他们正处在花街一家花酒店的客房里，这是他和炭治郎第二次来花街执行任务，一些残余的鬼想要效仿当初的堕姬和妓夫太郎，在这繁华而残忍的不夜街再创一个势力。二人的实力相较第一次来时已经截然不同了，倒是很快完成了剿灭。只是在追杀的过程中闯入了一个散发着异香的房间，之后如今的日柱就变成了这副模样。  
善逸大概知道那股香味是什么，他听说花街的一些客人为了助兴会使用一些提前发情期的香料。随后涌入鼻腔的炭火味更是证实了他的猜测，那是炭治郎信息素的味道。他该庆幸炭治郎当时及时发现不对叫住了自己，没让自己进入那放了香料的房间，不然情况一定会变得一发不可收拾。  
好吧，现在可能也无法收拾了。  
他的身体也开始生理性地对炭治郎的信息素产生反应。我妻善逸开始后悔，为什么自己当时非要去玩那把双六，以致于接受惩罚换上了女装，并且发生了这个情况。和服的下摆很长，挣扎什么的都很不方便。既然无法逃跑，他选择了退而求其次，开始试图说服对方。  
“喂喂……炭治郎，真的不行啊，在这种地方，万一一会儿过来人了怎么办？？还是回去再……”  
“不会的，客人早都被紧急撤离了。”  
“就算你这么说…万一他们一会儿再回来了…”  
对方半天没回话，善逸有些奇怪地低头看着趴在自己胸上的人，随后吓了一跳。  
“喂喂…不至于吧…”善逸露出了有些惊恐的神色。  
炭治郎，居然，哭了。  
酒红色的眼睛满带着委屈，豆大的泪珠不住地滑落脸颊。我妻善逸慌了，相识这么多年，他只见过炭治郎哭过两三次。一般貌似都是自己在哭，对方一边安慰自己一边给自己擦鼻涕眼泪。现在逆转过来了，他僵硬地用手拍着炭治郎的背，绞尽脑汁地想着自己是不是有哪里说得过分了，以致于对方哭得这么伤心。但他想不出来。而且屁股隔着布料顶着一个硬烫的东西，加上让人心猿意马的信息素，他跟本没法好好安慰对方。  
所以说一切都是双六的错。  
他感受到一只覆满了刀茧的手从和服胸前的空隙探了进来，另一只手将自己的一条腿抬起，现在他更无法挣脱了。越发浓郁的炭火味让他头脑发晕，身体发热。  
“都是穿着和服的善逸太漂亮的错。”  
炭治郎带着鼻音委屈巴巴地看着他。  
“哈…？！”  
什么鬼？！  
还没等他想好反驳的词语，对方的唇就靠了上来，对着自己的嘴唇又啃又咬，像是在发泄不满一般。炭治郎的体温本来就偏高，现在进入了发情期，更是烫得吓人。不安分的手探入和服后便开始到处乱摸，微烫的温度抚在皮肤上，在乳肉上肆意揉捏，善逸很快也起了反应。他的眼角因为绵长的吻和感官的刺激微微发红，几滴泪珠在眼眶中积蓄着。  
一吻终了，炭治郎的嘴角都沾上了善逸嘴上涂的口红，二人的气息皆有些不稳。发烫的气氛已经注定了一场激烈性事的来临。善逸自知自己已无法阻止事态继续发展。  
“要做…就快点…哈……”  
雷柱的和服因为炭治郎的摆弄有些松落，露出雪白的肩膀，那上面尚存上次欢爱的痕迹。发红的眼角、欲落不落的泪滴和肩上自己留下的齿痕，每一样的让炭治郎口干舌燥。善逸很配黄色的和服，显得皮肤愈发白皙。加之如今长发披肩，施了淡妆，与当初那个白送都没人要的善逸截然不同。  
含着泪略带嗔怒地看着自己，更是别有一番风情。  
善逸眼看着对方愣愣地盯着自己看了几秒，随后便开始用手扒拉自己的底裤，并且又开始啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪。他的呼吸急促，浓郁的Alpha信息素已经逐渐让他失去了抵抗力。他被翻了个身，随后感觉到对方一个硬烫的东西直接抵住了自己的穴口。  
“等，…等等，炭治郎？！”善逸喘着气又惊又气地朝自己的身后看去，“…你要直接进去？！！”  
善逸双手撑着地板，惊惧感短暂地战胜了情欲。虽说Omega自身的适应能力较强，但是…但是那么大个东西直接塞进去…  
会死人的吧。  
对方并没有回答他。只是咬住了他敏感的耳朵，并且握着腰肢的手开始微微用力。我妻善逸真的害怕了。他感受到那个硬烫的东西正就着那还未分泌多少的润滑体液逐渐挤入，痛感让他瞬间掉下了眼泪，后面酸胀地仿佛要坏掉了一般。我妻善逸仰起头，脊背因为痛感而弯成一道弧线，眼泪顺着脸颊滑下，在线条柔和的下颌聚集，最终滴落在榻榻米上，留下一滴滴深色的水痕。  
“……不…”  
我妻善逸的声音发颤。  
“善逸…”  
炭治郎带着热气的呼吸打在他的耳边，臀肉被对方轻轻用手拍打着。  
“放松一点……”  
怎么放松啊？！  
善逸的眼泪完全停不下来。  
明明之前的性事炭治郎都会超级照顾他，第一次时更是做了一个多小时的前戏，直到自己都忍不住了，忍着羞耻让他进来他才进来。而现在…善逸觉得自己快死了，随着越发的深入，他感觉自己的肚皮都要被顶破了。  
眼泪更是止不住地往下眼泪掉。  
为什么他要遭这种罪啊。  
在艰难地进入后，炭治郎逐渐开始了幅度较小的挺动。善逸连出声的力气都没了，他的脸贴在榻榻米上，因为眼泪流得太多，眼睛都有些酸痛。嘴唇几乎要被咬出血来。这场性爱对他来说毫无愉悦感可言，就算是信息素所激发的情欲都几乎因为痛感消散殆尽。但他们毕竟也不是第一次了，炭治郎是他身体各处的敏感点几乎了如指掌，逐渐的，快感开始涌上头来。炭治郎轻轻地啃咬着他颈部的腺体，上次留下的齿痕仍微微发痛。后穴虽仍发酸发胀，但穴内不时被顶到的软肉让他无法抑制地发出几声难掩情欲的呻吟。交合处流出的体液顺着大腿缓缓滑落，落在二人的衣物上。  
“善逸…总是对着女孩子露出痴汉似的目光，真的让我很不开心…”  
我妻善逸正气喘吁吁地沉浸在情事之中，炭治郎突然带着哭腔委屈地开口。  
喂喂，什么鬼，为什么突然开始哭着埋怨我了…  
善逸觉得今天的炭治郎真的奇怪到家了，他从来不知道发情期的炭治郎会这样，又爱哭又心急得要命。  
“明明都已经有我了…呜呜…”  
哈？…他在说什么啊…  
炭治郎一直顶在穴内那块敏感的软肉上，善逸红着眼角，快感逐渐占了上风。淫靡的水声和对方抽泣的声音传到耳朵里，加之遥远的、隐隐约约的脚步声总让他担心会不会有人进来，他的身体一直保持在一个非常敏感的状态。很快便哭着释放了第一次。和服在动作下缓缓散落，金橙色的长发披在白皙的肩上，妆容也因为眼泪花了。胀大的性器几乎将肚皮顶得凸起一块，交合处黏腻不堪。  
“穿上和服后这么漂亮，让人完全忍不住……”  
这怪我吗…  
善逸晕晕乎乎地想，过度的快感让他无法吐出字句，张口便是让人感到羞耻的呻吟。八叠大的房间里水声、拍打声和抽泣声交加。  
一个奇怪的景象。两个男人哭哭啼啼地干着最亲密的事。炭治郎抬起他的一条腿以方便进入得更深，爱怜地吻在他的脸颊上，二人的汗水、泪水和各种液体交杂在一起，信息素交融，两个人都完全沉浸其中。善逸大喘着气去拽炭治郎队服的衣角，腿根因为快感而发软使不上力，好在对方托着他的腰臀。  
“而且…而且…善逸越来越厉害了，出任务的时候再也不会像以前一样拉着我的衣服要我一起去了…呜。”  
我妻善逸已经无法思考了，身后的快感让他头脑一片空白，但他也恍然觉得一阵委屈。于是泪珠也断了线似的往下掉，发出令人脸红心跳的呻吟同时哭得一抽一抽的。手指插进日柱微卷的酒红色头发中，泄恨似的咬在炭治郎的肩膀上。对方吃痛，没托稳他的腰肢，善逸往下一跌，后穴完完全全地将对方的阴茎吞吃了进去。他发出一声惊呼，生殖腔口敏感的软肉被狠狠地顶了一下，另人头皮发麻的刺激让他迎来了第二次高潮。和服完全脱落了，上面沾满了透明的体液。  
炭治郎咬在他的腺体上，房屋内炭火燃烧的味道和醇厚的鲜奶味交织。最深处的穴口不断被粗暴地顶弄着。善逸捂着唇，脸上布满了不知是泪水还是汗水的痕迹，两条腿因为过度的快感不住地发颤。穴口逐渐被顶开了一条小缝，身体内的性器仍在不断胀大，他感觉自己即将晕过去。后方的人加快了冲刺的速度，几次几乎顶至腹腔地深顶后，嵌入完全打开的柔软腔口之中缓缓成结，大量热烫的精液激得善逸身体一颤，前端颤抖着地滴落几滴稀薄的透明液体。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
我妻善逸觉得自己快死了。  
成结过程还在继续，炭治郎仍在哭泣，他流着眼泪可怜巴巴地看着生无可恋的善逸。  
“而且，而且……最让我难过的是……”  
“我会什么会这么这么喜欢善逸啊…呜呜……”

后续：善逸再也不和炭治郎玩双六了。

end.


End file.
